


Drum

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bisexuality, First Time, M/M, Sleep, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The instant he'd looked up to see that roundish pleasant face with such penetrating blue eyes he'd felt the sleeping part of his sexual personality surge to life with a deafening roar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drum

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Drumming Song" by Florence + the Machine.

As a doctor, Julian knew that most Humans were bisexual to a certain degree: it was largely a matter of percentages and, in most cases, of encountering the right person to trigger the secondary mode of attraction. In his own case heterosexuality was definitely dominant, with latent homosexual potential hovering at around seven per cent. With numbers that low he'd fully expected to go through his entire life without ever finding a male who set him off, especially after training with a number of (in his opinion) highly attractive men in medical school and at the Academy. He'd even been propositioned by a couple of them and had turned them down without so much as a tingle of curiosity. 

But then he'd met a mysterious Cardassian tailor, rumoured to be a spy, and the instant he'd looked up to see that roundish pleasant face with such penetrating blue eyes he'd felt the sleeping part of his sexual personality surge to life with a deafening roar. It had drummed in his ears all during their first conversation, and maybe Garak had heard it too, because he'd flirted (from a Human point of view) outrageously, which did nothing whatsoever for Julian's peace of mind.

 _My God,_ he'd thought, drinking in that hot insinuating smile and the gleam in those keen eyes focused on him, only him: _My GOD, where has this been all my life?_ He'd managed to stammer his way through the exchange, only to nearly jump out of his skin when Garak laid lingering hands on his shoulders before taking his leave, and he'd stared after the spy afterwards with his foremost thought perfectly clear: _And what the hell am I going to do about it?_

Cardassia and the Federation weren't exactly at war, but they weren't warmly disposed towards each other either. And Julian, as an officer of the Federation military, had to tread very carefully if he intended to pursue a Cardassian operative. For over a year he'd told himself that it was insanity, too deadly a risk, too foolish to get involved with a man whose first name he didn't even know — but then Garak had nearly died, and even after finding out that he'd lied about the first name too Julian had known that he couldn't wait any longer. He'd fully expected to be deflected, or outright scorned, or possibly even mocked — Garak, after all, was an astute player of the political game and would likely have just as many, or more, reasons not to get involved with Julian as Julian had not to get involved with him, but…

Well. He'd never been able to predict what Garak would do, had he?

Now, however, he basked in the truth of what he'd done. What they'd done together, a few hours ago. The memory nestled in his mind, hot and piercing and profoundly satisfying, even with the lingering uncertainty that he'd ever be able to repeat the remarkable experience of making hungry, passionate love to another member of his sex.

His darkened bedroom was cold from a Cardassian point of view, and Garak had curled up against him under the blankets Julian had replicated, the scales around the orbit of his right eye imprinting Julian's bare shoulder and his arms wrapped around the slimmer man's naked body. Experimentally, Julian shifted slightly; the embrace tightened and Garak emitted what could only be described as a greedy little hiss, apparently not awakening. Julian smiled and carefully raised his right hand to smooth the disordered strands of raven hair that fell across his pillow, grateful for the privilege, while the drum of his still-glowing heart beat slow and steady and deep. 

THE END


End file.
